


Don't Steele My Girl

by flimflam99



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Remington Steele - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flimflam99/pseuds/flimflam99
Summary: Set after the Fall, Sherlock is staying at Molly's flat while he recuperates.





	Don't Steele My Girl

Sherlock was bored. He was holed up in Molly’s flat recuperating from the cracked ribs he had sustained from falling off of St. Barts roof. Molly was due home from her shift soon and Sherlock found himself looking forward to her return. He knew that she was worried about him, she would fuss around him, making him coffee, cooking his favourite foods and making sure he was warm and content. He had been shuffling around in his mind palace for some time and now just wanted to watch something inane on TV that he could complain about. At the moment he was watching some American TV show about a detective and his female sidekick.

He heard the door of the flat opening and Molly appeared dropping her bag on the floor and taking off and hanging up her coat.

“You ok Sherlock? Is there anything you need?” Molly dropped down on the sofa next to him giving him her full attention.

“I’m fine, Molly, stop staring. I’d love a cup of coffee though and some of those chocolate biscuits.” Molly however wasn’t listening, her attention now set on the TV screen.

“Oh my! It’s Remington Steele. Mum used to have this on video, I loved this program!” Molly was sitting on the edge of the sofa an almost reverent look on her face.

“The man’s an imbecile. He’s supposed to be a detective but misses the most basic of clues. The woman seems to know more than he does.” Sherlock sneered.

“You must have missed the start, Sherlock. That’s the whole point. She’s the detective and made up the name Remington Steele and now he’s pretending to be him. He doesn’t have a clue.” Molly explained.

“That’s ridiculous, Molly, anybody can see it must be the wife, she’s the only one who can control those dogs.” Molly didn’t answer, she was glued to the screen her eyes hungrily staring at Pierce Brosnan aka Remington Steele. “Molly?” Sherlock nudged her. “Coffee and biscuits?”

“Shush Sherlock. When this is finished.” Molly frowned at him and then turned back to the screen.

Sherlock stared at her in surprise, turned back to the TV and then turned back to Molly. Her breathing seemed to be getting faster. Sherlock huffed and crossed his arms, frowning. She was only supposed to get like that with him, what was so special about that guy?

“I’d forgotten how gorgeous he looks. I fancied him something rotten. Tall, dark and handsome and impeccable manners” Molly sighed and licked her lips. Sherlock was not amused. He had jumped off a roof, he had cracked ribs for goodness sake and Molly was drooling over some TV detective!

“Molly, I could really do with that coffee” Sherlock demanded, finally getting her attention and putting on his puppy dog face. Molly’s face hardened.

“You know where the kettle is, Sherlock. I’ll have a coffee too while you’re making one.” She turned back to the TV. Sherlock was fuming. He was……. jealous, he realised. Jealous of Molly’s childhood infatuation with a fictional character. Sherlock picked up the remote and switched channels.

“Sherlock!” Molly yelled. “I was watching that!” She made to grab the remote but Sherlock pushed it down the side of the settee. 

“Coffee?” Sherlock drawled raising his eyebrows insolently. Molly stared at him, her face red with rage.

“Go to hell, Sherlock!” She snapped before getting up and storming into her bedroom.

Sherlock watched her go thoughtfully and then, having made a decision, stood up, grabbed his borrowed coat and left the flat.

\------------------------------------

He returned about an hour later to find Molly pacing the flat. She angrily pounced on him the minute he shut the door.

“Where the hell have you been?” She snapped. “You’re not supposed to go out.”

Sherlock held up the bag of takeaway. “I bought dinner”. He moved into the Kitchen, his furious pathologist closely following him. “I’m fine, Molly. In about a week I should be out of your hair anyway.” He could see out of the corner of his eye Molly stop suddenly. “And I bought you this.” He handed her a small package wrapped in brown paper.

Molly opened it. It was the DVD set of Remington Steele.

“I’m sorry.” Sherlock paused dishing up their dinner. Molly moved closer to him. “I thought I was the tall, dark and handsome one in your life.” Sherlock gave a small smile.

“You are. Do you have to go Sherlock?” Molly dumped the DVD on the counter and Sherlock wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. Molly let out a sigh and rested her cheek on his chest, one arm round his waist the other playing with the button on his coat.

“Yes, I do but not for another week or two. Plenty of time to watch a few DVDs. I am sorry, Molly. I took advantage of your feelings for me.” 

Molly pulled away from him to look into his face. “That’s ok, Sherlock.” She put her head back on his chest and Sherlock tightened his hold on her. They stood in each other’s arms for a few moments and then Sherlock released her, bending down and kissing her softly on her mouth.

“I can think of something better to do than watch a DVD” Molly looked up at him coyly.

“Really?” Sherlock smirked before bringing his mouth back down to hers.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching some of the re-runs of Remington Steele. I loved that program. Also Molly and Laura Holt are quite similar in appearance. This is another fic which seemed to go in a different direction to which I was originally taking it.


End file.
